I Always Knew
by tn65loverinuy620jd
Summary: Sequel to If Only You Knew 2. You should read that story first.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The long wait is over for all you ****_If Only You Knew _**** fans. The first chapter to the sequel. I hope this story turns out just as great. So enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 1**

Today was the day! The day me Kagome Higurashi would be married. But not to just anybody, today me and InuYasha would be married in front of the whole village. Of course it took a lot of convincing to get InuYasha to agree. You see InuYasha doesn't like to show his feelings in front of people. But he knew this meant a lot to me, so he agreed. Sango is helping me get dressed in my wedding kimono and fixing my hair.

"So are you nervous Kagome?" Sango asked me as she twisted my hair up in a bun.

"Of course I'm nervous Sango. Weren't you?"

"I think every woman gets nervous Kagome. There's just something about looking right, and not messing up the vows that makes us nervous."

"Your probably right, but I think I have a little more to worry about."

"Like InuYasha causing a mess, or starting a fight for no reason. Does that about sum it up Kagome?"

"Yeah Sango." Was my sad reply.

Placing a hand on my shoulder. Sango tried to reassure me that InuYasha knew how much all this meant. "Come on Kagome it's time to go. And don't worry you look beautiful!"

"Thanks Sango, I think I'm ready."

I couldn't help but think of what my mom would've thought. If only she could see me all dressed up in my wedding kimono. A lone tear started to fall, but I quickly wiped it away. And told Sango I was ready.

Walking out of the hut I saw a line of people standing. At the front of the line stood Miroku with a smile on his face. Off to the left side of Miroku stood InuYasha. I couldn't help but blush when InuYasha smiled at me. He looked so handsome standing there.

As I started walking passed the line of people that stood on both sides of me. They begain bowing. And as I got closer to InuYasha, his smile got bigger. Once I got within arms reach. He held out a hand to me and giving me a little wink. I couldn't help but blush even redder. InuYasha could really be charming sometimes. Once my hand was in his, he pulled me close. It was Miroku that started speaking.

"My fellow villagers, we are gathered here today to join these two as one in marriage. The two standing in front of you have both suffered great for all of us. I have traveled with them through all their trials and errors. And I can truly say that I don't think anything can Tare these two apart. Thank you my friends for all you have done for us. You risked your lives for us all more than once on the journey to destroy Naraku."

After Miroku's words, he started with the normal ceremony. Me and InuYasha repeated the words Miroku spoke. Then both InuYasha And I drank sake from a clay cup. It was the first time I ever drank sake. After we drank, we both bowed to Miroku and he did the same. And then Miroku announced us as husband and wife. Before I knew it InuYasha planted a loving kiss to my lips.

"Let's eat and celebrate this wonderful joining of two remarkable friends!" After Miroku's words we all headed for the our spots to sit. The villagers defiantly out did themselves. Never have I seen so much food! And I was so over joyed, finally InuYasha was being excepted and treated the way he has only dreamed of."

As we ate different people would come to us to wish us well in the days to come. And to my surprise InuYasha actually gave a small speech.

Inuyasha stood, catching everyone's attention. Looking down at me he started to Speak. "I know there are a lot of you that don't approve of are marriage. But I will never leave me wife, if you can't except us we will move from here. But know this, if anyone tries to hurt Kagome in anyway you will answer to me."

After InuYasha spoke, he took my hand and helped me stand up from the table. No one said anything, everyone knew InuYasha meant what he said.

Leaving the village behind we walked to our small hut in the forest. InuYasha wrapped his arm around me as we walked. I didn't know why I felt nervous, after all it wasn't our first time having sex. But it would be our first time since I found him wounded. I'll never forget finding him the night of the new moon. I thought I lost him forever, but he made it. It was the next morning when he woke as a half-demon again that we made love. Of course we made sure we were far enough away from everyone. and InuYasha told me this time his demon blood would likely take over.

**A/N: I know this chapter was short but I wanted to see what you all thought first. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out in a few weeks. But maybe sooner depending on my reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I know this is early, but you know how newly married couples are. So here is a little lemon so be warned. **

Chapter 2

As InuYasha and I continued our walk neither him or I said much. I know InuYasha was worried. The look on his said it all. As much as he tried to push his fears away, I could still see it in his eyes. InuYasha's demon side wasn't a side to mess with. His father's demon blood was to strong for InuYasha. And neither of us knew what would happen during sex. When he would be full demon.

Before we entered our small hut in the woods. InuYasha picked me up and started carrying me bridal style through the door. I couldn't help but hug him a little tighter, I snuggled my head into his shoulder just enjoying how it felt to be held like this. As we entered our new home, I gave InuYasha a kiss on his cheek.

"keh! I see someone's in a hurry to get started." InuYasha said as he carried me to our small bedroom in the back of the hut.

"And you're not!?" I asked giving InuYasha a wink.

"Feh! Like you need to ask Kagome, I've been waiting along time for this night."

"What are you talking about InuYasha? It hasn't been that long."

"Oh please Kagome! You're the one that wanted round two right after the first round. And don't think I can't smell your scent woman! You've been driving me crazy for three months."

I couldn't help but giggle at what he said. "What the hell is so funny now woman?" InuYasha asked while placing me on our futon.

"It's nothing InuYasha, just thinking of all those times back home."

A blush came to his cheeks. "You have no idea how much I wanted to just..."

I never gave him a chance to finish what he was going to say. Tightening my arms around his neck, I quickly captured his lips. Slowly I started pulling InuYasha down on top of me. Somehow we both worked our kimono's of between kissing and exploring each other.

As InuYasha started to move away from my lips to my neck. I noticed the red in his eyes, he was starting to transform. Soon I noticed the jagged purple lines on his face. I Was to lost in thought, and when InuYasha started kissing his way to my left breast I quietly moaned out his name. "Inu...Yasha!" I was enjoying the feel of his lips until. A small cry left my lips when one of his fangs went to deep, slightly drawling blood.

"Kagome!" InuYasha said sitting up. And when he notice the small line of blood he froze. "I...I...hurt you. Damn! I knew this would happen."

As InuYasha started to get off me, I grabbed his hand. " It was an accident InuYasha, you didn't do it on purpose. And I'm okay InuYasha, it was nothing really." But I could see he was thinking differently. So I pulled him down again, bringing my lips to his. But InuYasha pulled away. "Please InuYasha, let me help you." I said taking his face in my hands, as I tried to kiss his lips. But he pulled away.

"I can't do this Kagome. My demon blood is to strong, we haven't even started and look what happened."

"No! We can do this InuYasha. I will help you, please InuYasha I know we can. Besides don't you believe in me anymore."

"Of course I do Kagome, I believe in you more than anybody I know. But I can't stand hurting you."

"InuYasha, here take this." InuYasha gave me a confused look when I handed him Tessiaga. "try holding Tessiaga, it always helped before." Slowly InuYasha took his sword before pulling me close and kissing my lips.

Falling back on the bed InuYasha continued where he left off. As InuYasha kissed the valley between my breast, he suddenly stopped and looked into my eyes. I could see something was worrying him. "What's wrong InuYasha?"

"If I keep holding the Tessiaga my demon blood won't surface. And if it doesn't you won't get pregnant."

"Yes I will because when you feel your climax just release the sword."

A smile came to his face as he claimed my lips once again. Soon our passion grew stronger. And when InuYasha manhood found my entrance, he slowly pushed forward. I smiled when InuYasha lightly took my face in his free hand. I nodded to him to continue, and when he finally thrusted forward completely. A moan of pleasure left my mouth. "Oh InuYasha...I..forgot how good this felt."

"You're telling me Kagome!" A slight blush came to both our cheeks at our words of enjoyment.

It wasn't long before InuYasha started picking up the pace. "God Kagome, this is even better than the first time we made love." InuYasha moaned out. I only smiled, after all I felt the same way. It wasn't long before I felt my first climax, making InuYasha go a little faster. Soon we found our perfect speed. Which meant InuYasha was coming close to his peak. It was when he released the Tessiaga I know he was ready.

Running a hand up the side of my body, I could see him changing again. "Please InuYasha...don't fight it...I'm here. I trust you." When InuYasha looked in my eyes I could see only the whites of his eyes had turned red. His golden eyes looked at me with concern. The closer InuYasha got to his climax the longer his nails and fangs grew. "Ka...Kagome!"

"Shh, I'm here InuYasha. Just let it go, you're not hurting me." I could see the worry in his eyes. Slowly I started running my hands up and down his back. Soon I felt him relax, and he started moving faster and going deeper.

"I-InuYasha!" Was all I said before we both hit our peak. But for InuYasha it was more.

Even though InuYasha was trying to keep some of his weight off me. I could tell he was having a hard time supporting himself. "InuYasha?" And then I realized he was still climaxing, his demon side was still controlling his body. Soon he gave and left himself fall on me.

slowly he raised his head and looked into my eyes. The smile was on his face was so cute. And I knew round two was soon to come.

It was after our third round of sex that InuYasha never pulled out. His erection stayed hard. The demon in him was making sure none of his seed left my body. Plus as many times he filled me there was no way I wouldn't be pregnant. Closing my eyes I slowly fell into a peaceful sleep. Somehow I always knew this was how everything would turn out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! And I hope you all keep enjoying this story. I'll try my hardest to live up to the first story. But only time will tell. Also I do not own InuYasha or any characters from it. They belong to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi.**

Chapter 3

The early morning rays of light slowly entered InuYasha and Kagome's small hut. There inside two lovers slowly opened their eyes. A smile came to InuYasha's face as he looked into kagome's beautiful brown eyes. As Kagome laid snuggled in InuYasha's arms. InuYasha brought his free hand up to Kagome's cheek, cupping it into his hand. Leaning into his touch Kagome then placed her hand over his. InuYasha marveled at the beauty in front of him. "Good morning koibito." InuYasha said giving Kagome a passionate kiss.

After breaking the kiss. Kagome smiled up at InuYasha. "Good morning to you too koi."

This time Kagome claimed InuYasha's lips. When the kiss ended Kagome could feel InuYasha's hand leave her face and run down her bare chest to her stomach. A smile that Kagome had never seen before came to his face. "What is it InuYasha?" Kagome asked a little concerned.

Making small circles with his hand InuYasha replied. "Your scent has changed Kagome." Looking deep into her brown eyes he continued. "I...I...think your pregnant."

"You...think so InuYasha?"

"I do Kagome, last time we made love your scent never changed."

Placing her hand over his, a lone tear started to roll down her cheek. Gently InuYasha wiped the tear away. "Why are you crying Kagome? You're not upset about being pregnant are you?"

"Of course not InuYasha, I'm just so happy. These are tears of joy, I just hope you're right about this." It was then a question came to her. " InuYasha, do you remember anything after your demon blood took over?"

"What do you mean Kagome, of course I do."

"What I mean is, do you realize you stayed inside me most of the night."

"I know Kagome, that's part of what happens when my demon blood takes over. It's trying to make sure you get pregnant. I didn't hurt you staying that way all night?"

"No InuYasha, it felt wonderful!" I had a feeling that your demon blood was making sure I got pregnant."

Bending down InuYasha placed a loving kiss on Kagome's stomach. Before looking back into her brown eyes. "Thank-you Kagome." InuYasha said before kissing her lips.

"Thank-you?" Kagome asked " Why are you thanking me InuYasha?"

Placing his hand over her heart he said. " For always believing in me, trusting me, and above all loving me."

"Oh InuYasha!" Wrapping her arms around his neck she couldn't help but let a few more tears fall. "Of course I trust you InuYasha, why wouldn't I. I always said I'd stay by your side, and I meant it InuYasha."

It was InuYasha's stomach that broke their romantic moment. Giving off a low growl, making InuYasha blush.

"I see someone worked up an appetite last night." Kagome said with a chuckle. InuYasha set up, with Kagome still in his arms. Once he knew Kagome was comfortable, he found his clothes. "InuYasha can you start the fire while I prepare some breakfast?"

"Of course I can koibito, I can't have you doing all the work." As InuYasha got dressed. Kagome slowly started to get out of bed. She had a feeling she would be stiff this morning from last nights love making. As she started to stand, a small hiss of pain left her lips.

When InuYasha heard Kagome's small whimper of pain, he instantly went to her aid. "You okay Kagome? Here let me help you." Taking her in his arms he help her stand, before handing her something to wear. "I'm okay InuYasha, just a little stiff that's all."

Once he knew she was okay. InuYasha started building the morning fire. "I'll be back Kagome, just going for some water and maybe catch a fish or two."

"Okay!" Kagome happily replied.

Once Kagome started working around she felt the stiffness leave. Since they didn't have much of a food supply yet. grilled fish and some rice would have to do this morning.

As InuYasha walked to the river, a smile came to him as he thought of his new life. 'Who would have thought I would be starting a family so soon!? It feels like just yesterday we were fighting Naraku and looking for shards. And now Kagome and I are married, and she is carrying my child.'

Sitting the water bucket down on the river bank, he stared at his reflection. The memories of his childhood came back to him. They were horrible memories no child should have to go through. Alone tear ran down his cheek, as he thought about what his own child would go through. "How can I be so happy, and yet so sad at the same time?"

After filling the water bucket and catching two good sized fish. He headed for the hut. His thoughts wonder back to Kagome, and how she always found away to make things work out right in the end.

In the hut Kagome was all smiles. Why wouldn't she be happy, she had her love and now she was pregnant with their child. Of course she would have to wait until her next monthly cycle to know for sure. But InuYasha seemed to think his nose was right. As InuYasha arrived back to the hut, he hoped to hide his thoughts from earlier. He didn't want to upset Kagome. After all he could tell by the way she was humming a happy tune, she was more than happy.

But being the kind of person Kagome was, and the fact that she knew InuYasha's moods so well. She could tell when something was bothering him. "So, do you want to tell me what's on your mind husband?" Kagome asked while taking some water from the water bucket he was still holding.

"How do you know I have something on my mind Kagome?"

"Because these cute ears of yours are a little droopy right now." Placing a hand on one of his ears she gave it a little rub. "Maybe if we talk about it you'll feel better."

"Keh, I'm not discussing anything right now woman, so just forget it!" His tone of voice was meaner than he wanted it to be.

Letting go of his ear Kagome only replied. "I see." Before walking back to the fire pit. InuYasha knew he upset her, so he left the hut.

Placing her hand on her stomach, Kagome whispered to herself. "I know what you're thinking InuYasha, that your child will have to go through what you did. But there is no way you or I would ever let that happen. Plus we have Miroku and Sango here to help. I know Sango will take excellent care of our child. If anything happened to us. Just please InuYasha don't beat yourself up over this." Wiping a few tears away, kagome started thinking about how once InuYasha held his son or daughter. Maybe he would realize everything would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm glad to see everyone is enjoying this story so far. And hopefully I can continue to make this story exciting! And of course I do not own InuYasha. Now on to the story!**

Chapter 4

Kagome waited for hours, but InuYasha still hadn't returned. Kagome didn't know if she should be worried or angry at InuYasha! "So help me InuYasha, when I see you again. I'll either kill you or..."

A knock on the door frame stopped Kagome mid sentence. Instantly Kagome froze, she wasn't expecting anyone this morning. "W-Who's there?" Kagome asked, a little unsure of who would answer.

"It's only me Kagome." Sango said, as she moved the door flap away and entered the hut. "What's wrong Kagome, why do look so scared?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself. Just trying to find some comfort in being held. Even if it was only her arms hugging her. "It's nothing Sango. Me and InuYasha just had a little fight, that's all."

Sango could tell there was something more going on. The way her best friend was hugging herself proved that. "Kagome, you and InuYasha fight all the time. And I never she you like this. So spill, why are you so worked up? What's really going on between you two?"

Kagome's eyes started to tear up, as she thought about how happy her and InuYasha were before he returned with the water. "I don't really know myself Sango."

When Sango saw Kagome in tears, she quickly took Kagome in her arms. "Shh Kagome, we'll get through this. Just tell me what happened."

As Kagome explained everything to Sango. InuYasha remained high above in the Sacred tree. He was able to hear and smell if Kagome was in any danger from his spot on a tree branch about half way up the tree. He wanted to return to his new wife, but he still felt terrible about the way he acted. "I'm such an idiot, Kagome only wanted to help. And like always my pride gets in the way. Damn it!" Making a fist, InuYasha punched the branch he was sitting on. "Keh, some husband I'm turning out to be. We haven't been married one day yet." *sigh* "I can just see me as a father, I'll probably mess that up too."

"And what might I ask did you mess up this time InuYasha!?" Miroku asked walking up to the Sacred tree.

"None of your damn business Miroku!"

Miroku shook his head at InuYasha's words. "You know InuYasha, I was hoping you and Kagome could go at least one week with no fighting. But sadly I see one day was to much."

Jumping down from the branch he was sitting on. InuYasha came nose to nose with Miroku. "When I want your help with a problem monk, I'll ask for it!" InuYasha growled out before quickly running off.

As Miroku watched his friend take flight through the trees. He only hoped InuYasha would realize just how much this hurt Kagome. "You still haven't learned my dear friend. Even after she has proven to you time and time again. You still think you're on your own." Miroku decide to go join Sango, maybe Kagome and her could give him an idea of what just happened.

Even though InuYasha wanted to return to Kagome. He knew Sango and Miroku were still with her. Plus he really didn't want to face the monk right now. Knowing his wife was safe InuYasha decided to go for a run, he needed to get his frustrations out. "I need a good fight, why is there never a demon around to fight at a time like this?"

"Like your ugly butt could win a fight with a real demon."

InuYasha slide to stop, he knew that voice all to well. "I knew I smelled something dead."

"Whatever mutt face." Kouga said stopping in front of InuYasha.

"What the hell do you want flee bag?" InuYasha asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well I heard my woman has returned so I figured I'd pay her a little visit."

"Feh, and who is this lucky woman? She must be some crazy bitch to want you flee bag."

"Hey mutt don't call my Kagome crazy." Kouga growled out while shaking his fist high in the air. "Besides I know she can't wait to see me." Before InuYasha could say another word Kouga was gone. "See-ya mutt!" Was all InuYasha heard.

"Like hell she's yours!" InuYasha growled out running after Kouga.

Even without the Shikon jewel shards in his legs Kouga was fast. Which gave him the chance to get to Kagome first. Kagome was in the middle of talking to Sango, when strong arms wrapped around her. "Inu...!?" But when Kagome looked back only to see Kouga's blue eyes.

"K-Kouga...what are you doing here!?"

A smile formed on Kouga's face. "Just came to get my woman that's all." Kouga said tightening his grip around Kagome.

Kagome soon felt her feet leave the ground, a gasp left her lips. Miroku was the one that spoke at that moment. "I think you better let Kagome go Kouga. She really doesn't belong to you."

A growl left Kouga's lips. "Of course she does, I claimed her months ago."

Sango and Miroku, exchanged looks before a flash of red flew by them. Kouga looked down seeing his arms now empty. "Hey, what gives!?" Kouga yelled.

"I'll tell you what gives you bastard! Kagome is mine, so get lost." InuYasha declared with Kagome held tightly against him.

"The hell she is mutt!" This time when Kouga went for Kagome, InuYasha pushed her towards Sango. As InuYasha stood in front of Kagome, arms crossed he spoke. "Doesn't that nose of yours work shit for brains. Cause if it did you would smell my scent on her. Which means I pupped her, plus we're married. So now what are you going to do?"

Kouga's top lip curled up as a growl started to form in his throat. And before Kagome could say a word, Kouga's fist went straight to InuYasha's gut. Even with InuYasha's fast reflexes he didn't have time to dodge Kouga's next attack. Kouga's other fist hit InuYasha hard in the jaw, causing InuYasha to stumble back a few steps.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hands, as a gasp left her lips. She never dreamed Kouga would act like this, after finding that InuYasha and her were married. Unlike the small fights InuYasha and Kouga had before, this one reminded Kagome of the time InuYasha and Kouga were fighting to the death at Naraku's castle.

Kagome couldn't stand watching them fighting. And before Sango know it, Kagome had left her protection, running to InuYasha's aid. And that's when it happened!

Kouga had readied his next attack, but instead of InuYasha, his attack hit Kagome. Kouga's powerful kick went straight to Kagome's stomach. The air left her lungs as she went flying through the air.

InuYasha was still trying to stand straight, as he helplessly watched his wife hit the ground hard. "KAGOME!" InuYasha shouted as he limped to his injured wife. Kouga was about to go to Kagome, when Miroku intervened. It would be best if you left NOW Kouga."

"Y-Yeah." Was Kouga's final words.

Looking back at InuYasha, Miroku slowly approached Sango. "Come on Sango, let's see how bad she's hurt."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but you all know how life works. So I will shut my trap and let you enjoy the next chapter. And please let me know how I'm doing! **

Chapter 5

The sight before InuYasha caused his blood to boil and his heart to stop for a minute. There laid his wife eyes closed and a small line of blood running down the corner of her mouth. "K-Kagome!" InuYasha quietly called, but there was no answer. "W-What do I do, I-I don't know how bad you're hurt kio?"

InuYasha was about to pick Kagome up, when Sango stopped him. "Don't move her InuYasha!" Sango said, quickly running to him.

"I can't just let her lay here Sango, she needs help damn it!"

"I know InuYasha, but we need to be careful. We don't want to make her injuries worse. If we move her the wrong way her life could be in more danger."

"Here Sango, use this." Miroku said, as he untied his outer robe. Laying the robe out beside Kagome. The three got ready to gently move Kagome as best they could. "On the count of three, we all need to move her careful onto the robe." Miroku and InuYasha both nodded at Sango's words. Once they successfully moved Kagome onto Miroku's robe. Gently they lifted her, a small whimper of pain escaped Kagome's lips as they moved along the path to InuYasha's hut.

"Just hang on Kagome, we'll get you home as carefully as we can."Sango reassured her best friend. As Sango walked she could see the hopeless look in InuYasha's eyes, as he walked. InuYasha and Miroku were on opposite sides of Kagome. InuYasha was on Kagome's right side, holding the middle and top corner of the robe. And Miroku was on the left side holding the robe in the same way.

Once they made it to the hut, InuYasha left in a flash to retrieve Keade. As Sango and Miroku kept watch over Kagome. "I'll go for more water Sango, I'm sure we'll need more."

"Yes Miroku, this water is already dirty from just me washing kagome's face clean." As Sango washed Kagome's face she hummed a quiet tune, trying to help her best friend to stay calm. "Be strong Kagome, InuYasha will have Keade here in no time." Of course there was no answer, but Sango continued to talk to Kagome as she washed the dirt and blood from Kagome's face. Just hoping that knowing someone was close by, would help Kagome in someway.

InuYasha returned before Miroku. With Keade on his back, gently he lowered Keade off asking. "How is she Sango?" InuYasha voice had a desperate sound to it.

"The same as when you left." Sango said, as she stood. "I'm sorry InuYasha."

"Keh, it's not your fault Sango. It's that damn wolf that caused all this. That bastard will pay for what he did this time!"

"Keep yey self calm InuYasha, I need complete quiet while I look Kagome over."

"I'm going to meet up with Miroku, we'll be waiting outside if you need anything." Sango said.

InuYasha watched as Sango left his hut. A small cry of pain from Kagome made InuYasha turn, only to see his wife fighting Keade to sit up. In no time InuYasha was by Kagome's side. Lightly he placed his hands on her shoulders, easing her back down. "Just lay still Kagome, you're hurt. I'm right here, so let Keade check your injuries. I know it hurts but hang in there koi." InuYasha's voice was quiet and soothing as he spoke to Kagome. His voice and the feel of a claw hand brushing her bangs, seemed to quiet his injured wife.

"Thank yey InuYasha, now let us see what damage has been done." As Keade lightly felt and check Kagome's body, InuYasha held Kagome's hand watching every move Keade made. Coming to the most injured area, Keade gently ran her fingertips over Kagome's ribs checking for any signs of broken ribs. It was when Keade reached the bottom two ribs on the right side that made Kagome slightly flinch.

"Just as I feared, two broken ribs." From there she asked InuYasha to help her slightly roll Kagome over to check her back. "She has many cuts as well, most likely from the fall. There are no bruises as of yet, but I would imagine they will show up shortly."

"What can you do for her ribs Keade? I know you can dress her wounds, but her ribs are much different." InuYasha asked, looking hopelessly at his wife.

*Sigh* "There is little I can do for her on that part. I can only help by giving her some herbal tea to relieve the pain. She will need to stay still and rest, that is all that can be done."

"K-Keade...this morning I sensed Kagome was pregnant. D-Do you think the baby is...okay?" InuYasha's voice dropped at the last part.

"Well InuYasha, if she is indeed pregnant. Which we don't know for sure, means we will just have to wait. It is to early to know for sure."

InuYasha looked lost at what Keade said. "InuYasha, I will do all that I can for her, and I do realize that the area she was hit is not good. But only time will tell. For now InuYasha, just stay close to her." With that Keade started cleaning and dressing Kagome's back wounds. Once she was finished, Keade headed for the door. "I shall return with more herbs for tea. Just keep her still till then."

Seeing Keade leaving the hut, Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango. "How is she Keade?" Miroku asked Keade, with a sad voice.

"She has two broken ribs and major cuts to her back. But it is InuYasha I am most worried about. He will no doubt blame himself for what happened."

"We'll try and speak with him lady Keade." Miroku said, while bowing.

When Miroku and Sango entered InuYasha's hut, they saw him sitting next to his sleeping wife. Holding her hand, as if she would vanish if he let go. 'He looks so...so broken.' Sango thought, as her and Miroku slowly walked up to InuYasha.

"I-I failed her...and my pup." InuYasha said, catching Miroku and Sango off guard.

Placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder, Miroku tried to reassure InuYasha he didn't fail his wife or unborn child. "No InuYasha, you didn't fail either of them. You know Kagome would not want you to blame yourself for what happened. And you know Kagome is a fighter, she will fight to stay by your side. So my dear friend you need to do the same for her as well. And fight the negative thoughts in your head for Kagome."

InuYasha gave a heavy sigh, before looking up at Miroku. "I know Kagome wouldn't like to hear me say or even think that I failed her, but that's just how I feel. I can't help it, I'm sorry Kagome but I can't forgive myself."

"InuYasha, Miroku and I will be back later on, I know you don't feel like eating. But think of how Kagome would feel if she found out you refused to eat." InuYasha didn't say anything, he just stayed quiet as he set by Kagome's side.

Sango gave Miroku a very concerned look, but Miroku just lead her out of the hut. "Come Sango, they need sometime alone."

Shortly after Miroku and Sango left, InuYasha felt a small squeeze on his hand. Her voice was only a whisper and was weak as well as a little shaky. "I-Inu...Yasha."

"Shh, I'm right here Kagome. Just lay still, you have some broken ribs. It will only hurt worse if you move around."

A tear started to roll down her cheek, which InuYasha gently wiped away. "I-I'm s-sorry...Inu..."

"Don't you dare Kagome, you have nothing to be sorry for. Just rest koi."

"I-I'll try, hurt...all over."

"I know Kagome, Keade will be back soon though with more medicine. Just hang with me, okay?"

A weak smile came to her lips as Kagome closed her eyes. "Okay InuYasha."

InuYasha couldn't help but smile back at her, as he ran a clawed hand through her hair. "I love you Kagome, more than you'll ever know."

"I l-love you too InuYasha." Once again InuYasha took Kagome's hand, and placing a loving kiss on her forehead. Before he to laid down beside her. But not to sleep, no he just wanted to take in her beauty for as long as he could. After all Kagome was his life without her, he had nothing.

**A/N: Yes I know there's a lot of fluff but that's just part of the story. And so you can all rest a little easier knowing Kagome is at least a little okay, but as for the baby. We shall see! Till next time.**


End file.
